


Deserted Island

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Desert Island, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: What three things would you take with you to a deserted island?Dean Winchester finds himself stuck on one, with his answer: a bottle of sun cream, a case of beer, and the hottest person he knows...which just happens to be the angel Castiel.





	Deserted Island

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I have no idea what way round Dean would choose to 'Kiss, Marry, Kill' those demons but my fic, so my rules I guess? 
> 
> 2\. Yes, I know that Cas's powers don't just come and go, but I figured for this fic, it works kind of like him healing people does - he can sometimes do it, he just needs to rest if it's a deep wound. 
> 
> 3\. This fic contains the cheesiest line I have ever written, but for some reason it makes me smile every time I read it, because of the sheer cheesiness of it, so I left it in. 
> 
> I hope you like it

'Okay, Dean your turn. Kiss, Marry, Kill. Ruby, the second vessel she used, Meg and Lilith. When she was in Ruby’s first vessel obviously.' Dean glared at his brother across the table.

  
It had been a slow week and things were made worse because they were no closer to finding what they were currently looking for. Dean, Sam and Cas had decided that instead of spending another pointless evening doing nothing that they'd get drunk and act like the 30 + year old men they were supposed to be. 

  
It had been a long time since they'd acted like that. None of them had really known what to do. Cas had suggested that they google fun ways to spend an evening and then found a website with these stupid games on it. 

  
'Not funny Sam,' Dean says. He doesn't think he'll ever be over Ruby. Or Lilith. Or Meg. 

  
'Sorry first names that came to mind. We don’t exactly have a surplus of women to choose from.' Dean had to admit that was true.

  
'Let’s pick another game then. I'm not answering that.'

  
'I believe the rules state that if you refuse to answer a question you have to do a forfeit,' Cas says. 'This one here suggests running naked down the street.' 

  
'Yeah well I'm not doing that either.' There's a silence and they all take a drink. 

  
Dean knows he’s over 30. He knows this isn’t high school and that nobody is actually forcing him to do this. He's been forced to do worse. 

  
But there's a pressure building within him and he even though the idea of doing any of those literal demons makes him want to vomit...

  
He knows he's going to answer. 

  
'I'd kill Ruby cause there isn’t a number in the world of how many times I could gank that bitch until I'd paid her back. I'd kiss Lilith cause yeah, she was a whole other level of demon but that body she had at the end? Not too shabby. And I'd marry Meg cause let’s face it she was a bitch too but she did help us out a couple of times.' Dean looks at Cas. 'Not that that had anything to do with us of course.' 

  
Cas is focusing on the screen in front of him. They don't talk about Meg much but Dean remembers the weird bond they had together. He remembers Cas pushing Meg up against a wall. 

  
'Next question please,' Dean says shuddering. Even the total hypothetical idea of kissing Lilith is disgusting. 

  
'If you were stranded on a deserted island and could only take 3 things with you what would they be?' Cas reads out. 

  
'Easy,' Sam says. 'Books, a water filter and a fishing pole. Everything else I could make myself. Fire, food. Easy.' 

 

Dean scoffs. 'Dude, I'm pretty sure the idea is to take three random things. We've been stuck in worse places than a deserted island before.' 

  
Sam nods. 'Sure. But we didn't always have 3 things with us and we could have really used any one of those three things.'

  
'Oh yeah, I'm sure books would really help.'

  
'Are you kidding? You can burn them, write on them or you know read them and starve off insanity.'

  
'Who cares about literal stuff? Man, if I'm stuck on a deserted island I'm taking a case load of beer, sunscreen and the hottest person I can find. Under the stars, making love in the moonlight? I'd have them falling in love with me like that,' Dean says. 

  
There’s a flash of light and Dean feels like his stomach has dropped out.

  
When he opens his eyes it’s to a sky filled with stars, and sand beneath his feet. 

  
To his side is a case load of beer and a bottle of sunscreen.

  
To his other side is Cas. 

 

  
  
'Cas, man what the hell? You know what happened?' Cas is looking between his hands and the sky and Dean like he doesn't quite understand. 

  
'Yes. I believe this is my fault.' 

  
'Go on.'

  
'I was reading about pranks and how they're supposed to be funny. I was thinking about you being on a deserted island with those three things and I don't know. I had this overwhelming urge to touch your forehead.' Cas looks around. 'I didn't think I could do this anymore.' He sounds awed as he looks at the sky stretching overhead. 

  
'Right. Well think maybe you could zap us back?' Even as Dean asks, he knows it’s pointless. Cas is looking tired and worn out. If there’s any chance of him being able to zap them back to the bunker he’s going to need a chance to re-charge. 'You know what, never mind. I've got beer and sunblock I'm all good.' Dean ignores the final part of his request and the part of his brain saying that he's got that too. 

  
'I'm sorry about the hot chick part but I thought that might be classed as kidnapping,' Cas says. 

  
'Honestly it's not a big deal. Look you go sleep for a while and we'll see how you feel in the morning okay?' Dean fishes his cell phone out of his pocket but as expected it’s got no battery. He's a little surprised he's got the clothes on his back to be honest but he's also really, really grateful. 

  
Cas nods once, then curls up on the sand and is asleep almost instantly. 

  
Dean sits next to him and cracks open a beer. He might as well make the most of it. 

 

  
  
It takes about ten minutes before Dean finds himself bored out of his mind. There's literally nothing to do here. And yes, as amazing as an endless sky and sea and sand are...it's been ten minutes. 

  
Dean looks behind him at the great unexplored island. He could go and have a look around. Except he's seen enough in his life to know why that would not be a good idea. He doubts Cas even knows what part of the world they’re in, let alone what could be on the island. 

  
He's kind of just hoping that if anything that could kill them does show up, him and Cas will be enough to take whatever it is down. 

  
Dean finds his gaze drifting towards the sleeping angel. When Cas had realised what he'd done...well. Dean hasn’t seen that expression on his face for a long time. 

  
'Dean?' Cas says from beside him. 'Are you watching me sleep?' Dean starts. Yes, that’s exactly what he had been doing. 

  
'Yeah, see how creepy it is now?' Dean says with a laugh. He doesn't mention how it made him feel oddly warm and content to see Cas safe and asleep. Knowing he wasn't just going to vanish off the earth with a moment’s notice or go off on his own to track down something dangerous. 

  
'Actually, I kind of liked it. It made me feel safe,' Cas says and crap, he shouldn't be allowed to say things like that. 

  
Dean clears his throat. 

  
'Yeah well. You okay buddy? Can't sleep?' 

  
'It's a little cold,' Cas admits. Dean looks around doubtfully. 

  
'I could try building a fire.' 

  
'No, that's okay. I'll be fine.' Cas closes his eyes again and wraps his arms around his body. 

  
Dean lets loose a deep breath. Then he slides up next to Cas and puts an arm around his waist, bringing the angel against him. 

  
'That better?' he asks. 

  
'You are very warm,' and damn if Dean's chest doesn't do little flips at that voice being so near to him. 'But I don’t want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with.'

  
'Cas if I didn't want to do this, I wouldn't,' Dean says. He shifts a little closer to Cas. 'But just so you know,' Dean's heart is pretty much beating double time now but he's got this far might as well push it. 'I consider you the hottest person I know.'

  
There's a beat. 

  
'Well, I'm sure if Jimmy was still alive he'd thank you for the compliment.' Dean huffs a laugh but he's not talking about Jimmy. Sure, he was attractive but the vessel has changed since Cas has been using it. It's more formal and yet more messy and disorganised at the same time. It's the tilt of his head as Cas questions something or the slight lifting of the side of his mouth when he finds something funny. 

  
Cas turns so he's facing Dean and suddenly the ocean isn’t the bluest thing in Dean's view. 

  
'Dean. I don't know if this is the time or the place but I need to tell you something.' 

  
Dean stays silent. 'Dean. I think you know how I feel about you.'

Cas is looking at him then. He won't say the rest - doesn't need to. Deans knows; has maybe always known in the back of his mind where things he doesn't want to look at too closely stay. 

  
'I need you,' is all Dean says. They're still looking at each other and Cas's mouth lifts into a smile. 

  
Dean's not entirely sure who leans forward first – it’s probably both of them to be honest - but then their lips are touching. Its brief, and both pull back to assess the others reaction. 

  
'I need you Cas,' Dean says again and then they're kissing once more. 


End file.
